Best Friends With Benefits
by RawwrrrRose
Summary: Axel and Roxas are just friends that like to mess around...right?
1. Dylan

_** Axel's Point of View **_

We're best friends. Just friends. Yes, we happen to make out with each other when we're alone. We have given each other emergency blowjobs in the back of my car after a party. But we're _just friends!_

We'll never be anything more, because we aren't anything more. We don't feel like that towards each other. It's purely lust and the need to get off. It's not how he looks so thoroughly ravished after we've finished one of our sexual escapades, or how just seeing him blush makes me smile. It has nothing to do with that. It's just sex….right?

I mean, we've never really had sex or anything! The farthest is we've gone is blowjobs! We were really drunk and horny and…yeah. Why am I explaining myself! Its sex and we enjoy it. Enough said.

There's no cuddling or saying, "I love you," afterwards. Well, maybe some cuddling, but that's just because we were too tired to get up! Plus, Roxas is just so cute when he- Plus, Roxas won't ever just get off of me, and I'm too lazy to roll him off.

Some people would say it's unhealthy, to have been doing this since we were 14. But who else would you go to when you suddenly get an erection and you don't know what to do with it? Of course Roxas would come to me. What else was I supposed to do! I showed him how to masturbate and he asked me if I could do it for him. He's my best friend! I couldn't say no!

Plus, when Roxas kisses me, he loves biting my bottom lip, which gets me so fucking horny I will literally throw him on the bed. Sadly, he knows this, and uses it against me. I have a thing for biting and being bitten. I can't help it, so stop looking at me like that!

"Hey, Axel, can we try something a little bit…different today?" Roxas asks me, making me look at him with confusion. What the fuck is he talking about? Different as in like, anal sex-different, or different as in nothing sexual?

"I got this webcam, right? And I was sorta thinking, we could m-maybe, you know, video us making out?" Roxas asks me, looking down at the floor. I can tell that he was nervous to ask me because he stuttered and can't even look me in the eye. I bite my lip and think about it.

No one ever goes on my computer anyways. Plus, I'll always have it as por- I get some making out done, maybe more if Roxas is into it… Seems like a win-win situation to me.

I grab Roxas's hand and lead him towards my computer, grabbing the webcam from his hands. He looks at me in surprise and bites his lip to stop himself from grinning. We start setting up the webcam. He's reading the directions to me, trying not to sound too excited. I smile and turn around, grabbing his wrists and pulling him up against me.

Roxas squeaks in surprise and I kiss him, running my hands up his arms to tangle them in his hair. Which is super soft by the way. I love how I can just run my fingers through it and pull on it and…you get the picture. Roxas whimpers into my mouth and I grin at him as I pull away.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You look so excited!" I tell him. We get back to setting up the webcam and I occasionally steal a kiss from him. Finally, the webcam seems to be set up correctly. Roxas and I aren't exactly computer geniuses, especially when we're distracted…by each other.

I sit down in my chair and watch as Roxas sits in the one next to me. I bite my lip and click on the program that will let us record our video. We'll get to watch ourselves make out. This is gonna be fucking orgasmic.

I click on the record button and smile in triumph when it tells us that it's working. I lean over and start kissing Roxas, loving the way his lips work against mine. We slowly get more and more into it, and I start running my tongue against his lips, letting him know I want in. I feel him grin as he opens his mouth and I tug on his bottom lip in appreciation. I love how he thinks I can't hear his soft whimpers because he's trying to be quiet. I think it's adorable really, how he can never control the sounds that come out of his mouth.

Roxas starts pushing harder against my lips and I tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling slightly just the way he likes it. He full out moans then, but I cover the sound with my lips, swallowing up the sexy noise. I grab his arm and pull him towards me more, thinking that there is way too much room between us. He strokes my cheek with his right hand and tries to take control of the kiss. Although he'll never admit it, I've always been the more dominant between the two of us. I let him take control for a little bit, allowing his tongue to roam my mouth. Our lips never disconnect except for when he shakes his hair out of his eyes.

I take control again and ravage his mouth, biting down lightly on his tongue, making him shiver. I'm pleasantly surprised when Roxas bites down on my bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth, making me moan loudly. I resist the urge to just take him right there and run my fingers down his chest.

I look at the video of us and I almost choke. We're fucking sexy. Well, Roxas especially. I watch and feel as he runs his tongue over mine. I shiver and rub Roxas's hips, pulling his shirt up slightly. Roxas pulls me closer to him and I move one of my hands back to his jaw, coaxing his mouth to open even further. After I play with his tongue for a while, I decide it's probably been a long enough video.

I pull away from Roxas and grin as I click "stop recording." I look at Roxas and kiss his cheek, loving the smile that's on his face. Roxas is blushing and biting his bottom lip, his subtle way of telling me that I got him really horny. I grin at the thought.

"Wanna watch it, babe?" I ask him, slightly distracted by how beau- sexy he looks. He nods and I grab him and put him in my lap before hitting the play button. Roxas leans back against my chest and watches the video of us making out, which is actually turning me on a lot. Well, that and the fact that Roxas will not stop _squirming._ I wrap my arms around him to attempt to stop him from moving his ass against my dick. I lick the side of his neck, just to play with him, and relish in the gasp it receives.

Roxas looks away from the video to glare at me, but immediately turns back to it. Guess he likes it as much as I do. Watching him touch me and submit to my kisses is making me sort of weak in the knees. And when he starts dominating me in the video, he grabs my arm and squeezes lightly. I know that it's turning him on and it makes me chuckle.

I can see that Roxas is thinking, even though he's staring at the video. I don't know what about, but I take my hand out from under his and rub his arm. He flinches slightly, but otherwise doesn't react. I rest my chin on his shoulder and breathe down his neck, knowing it would bother him.

Just cause we're "friends with benefits," doesn't mean we aren't best friends who piss each other off just because they can! I can hear Roxas start to growl and I laugh lightly, looking up at him and kissing his nose before full on kissing him. He turns around in my lap and grabs the back of my neck. Roxas lightly bites my bottom lip, and when I moan, he takes control of the kiss. He starts grinding his hips into mine and he's sucking on my tongue and my bottom lip alternately, making me go crazy. I love it when he takes control like this. It's pretty rare. He usually just lets me dominate, so when he's on top of me, it's fucking sexy.

My hands travel down his back and I place my hands on his ass, pushing him harder into my hips. We both groan and things are suddenly getting hotter. I kiss down Roxas's cheek to his jaw, and I start sucking on his pulse point right below his jaw. I love how I know his weak spots and what makes him horny. I love making him moan, especially if it's my name, like he just did. Holy fuck, I think I could jizz in my pants if all I heard was him moaning my name like that.

"I fucking love it when you moan my name like that baby." I whisper in his ear. He moans my name again with an evil smile on his face. I react by slamming my hips up to meet his, making both of us groan loudly. I pick Roxas up and make sure he wraps his legs around my waist before I slam him into the wall. Our hips connect again and again and I'm pretty sure we could both get off without any touching or taking any clothes off, but what fun would that be?

I slowly drag my hand down Roxas's chest, making sure to emphasize how slow I'm going. I can hear Roxas groan in annoyance and I laugh, tickling him slightly before continuing on my path down his torso. I smile at his giggle and kiss his chest, flicking my tongue out to get a small taste of his skin. I lightly bite his collarbone and my fingers run under the waistband of his jeans. I smirk when I realize that he isn't wearing any boxers.

I unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them down so that his dick is in the open, just waiting to be touched. I smile up at him and kiss his bellybutton, relishing in the small sigh it brings forth. Roxas runs his fingers through my hair, tugging slightly. I chuckle at his impatience and kiss his hipbones, sliding my tongue over them for just a second. The small noises Roxas makes are so fucking cute and sexy. I swear every time I hear one my dick gets harder.

"God, Roxas, I fucking love you." The words tumble out of my mouth. I barely register what I just said, but I look up and Roxas is looking down at me in shock, making me wonder what's wrong. When I finally realize what I just said a look of horror is painted on my face and I don't even know why I said it.

Where the fuck did that come from!


	2. Roxas

_**Roxas's Point of View **_

What the fuck is happening? My best friend, who was just about to blow me might I add, just fucking told me that he loves me! I don't know where the fuck this came from but it's fucking mindblowing.

Okay…maybe I should lay off of the f-bomb for a little while. But really, what do you expect! My best friend just told me that he loves me out of nowhere. I honestly don't know what to think. I've never even thought of having feelings like that for him! I mean yeah, he's fucking adorable and I love it when he pouts at me, but I don't _love _him…right?

I pull my pants up and run out of his room, running away so I can think. I know running away probably hurt him, but I'm not gonna contemplate how I feel about him with my pants around my knees and my dick hanging out. Which, now that I mention it, is fucking hurting. Fuck, I'm so horny.

After a wanking session in my bathroom when I get home, I lay on my bed and attempt to think about what happened at Axel's house. Did he really mean it? Or did he say it in the heat of the moment? I hope he mea- He looked really surprised and horrified that he'd said it, but that doesn't mean he didn't mean it.

God, why do I even care! I don't want him to mean it…right? I know I'm gay and everything, but I never imagined falling in love with my best friend. Okay, maybe there were a _few_ dreams every now and then, but I don't **love** him!

Why does it feel so wrong saying that?..

-2 A.M.-

I wake up in a cold sweat with sticky boxers. Oh yay, God just loves me! I had a dream about making lo…

Oh shit. No. This isn't happening! Oh Jesus Christ. I'm mental. I have to be crazy. I'm about 95% sure that my brain just told me that I dreamed about "making love" to Axel! I don't "make love" to _anyone._

What the fuck is going on! Okay, I need to calm down and just go over the recent events in my head. Alright, so, Axel was about to give me a blowjob and he had word diarrhea and said that he loves me. I freaked out, which in turn made him freak out and then I ran away…

Oh god, he probably hates me now! I ran away from him like a little kid. I'm so **confused**! He loves me…and I love him? Is that even possible? I mean, I always think about him being adorable or cute or beautiful rather than sexy or a fuck-buddy…

So, now I'm in love with my best friend with benefits. I wonder if he really does love me though. He didn't seem to mean it when he said it. It seemed more like it just popped out of his mouth… I hope he meant it though, or I'll be in love with someone who said he loved me on accident even though he really didn't mean it. Which means it'd be bad.

There's a lot that can happen in three minutes. You can wake up from a wet dream. You can fall in love with your best friend. You can realize you're in love with your best friend. You can decide to go to said best friend's house and tell him that you love him. You can screw yourself over by telling your best friend you love him and have him reject you. You can be totally ecstatic by telling your best friend that you love him and have him say it back. A number of things can happen.

Deciding to go over to Axel's house almost made me want to puke everywhere, but I decided that if I ran away from him, I might as well tell him how I felt about the whole situation. That and I love him. It still feels weird saying that, but weird in a way where I feel like I should've been saying it before now; I should've **realized** it before now. I mean, all the times I cut myself off in my head and all the times I wished we would never have to get out of bed because cuddling with him felt so nice…I should've known!

I mean, now that I see everything, it was really obvious. Well, we've been stupid for long enough. It's time to make this right. Holy shit, I have no clue why I'm so nervous about this. I really shouldn't be, considering he said that he loves me first, but what if it was an accident or he changed his mind? Fuck, I need to get to his house before I freak myself out and decide not to get in my car and go throw rocks at his window and tell him to let me in.

As I get into my car and turn it on when realize that my hands are shaking. I take a deep breath and steel myself, putting the car in drive and making my way to Axel's house. I stop myself from biting my lip a total of 7 times before I pull up next to the curb.

I happen to love Axel's house and how…normal it is. He has a two-story, four-bedroom, house with a red door. There's nothing special about it, which is what makes it special to me. Plus, when his sister bakes cupcakes or cookies, the smell fills up the entire house and makes your mouth water. Oh, and I love it because Axel's window is on the side of the house, so all I have to do is open the gate and look up.

I grab a few pebbles from Axel's mom's pebble path; it isn't like they'll miss them or anything. I back up so that I have a clear aim at his window and let the pebble fly, grinning when it connects hard enough to make a noise, but not hard enough to shatter the window. I've done this way too many times before.

I smile when I see Axel look out the window, loving the way his hair looks when it's sticking up all over the place. I see the worried look on his face before he controls his emotions. He looks down at me and I can tell that he's thinking about if he should let me in or not. Finally, I see him nod and he moves away from the window, which I'm assuming means that he's going to open the front door for me.

I walk to his front door and wait for him to open the door. I'm wringing my hands and biting my bottom lip trying to figure out what I'm going to say to him. I know that I have to tell him that I love him and I need him and all that junk, but I'm really not sure how. I continue to worry as I wait for Axel at his front door.

I jump a little when he opens the door and I look up at him, smiling at the hair that he very obviously finger-combed right before he opened the door. I smile at him and grab his hand, leading the way up the stairs to his room. I sit on the bed and let go of his hand, putting my face in my hands. I sigh when I feel the mattress next to me give way to Axel's weight. I look at him and take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I'm about to say.

"I know that you didn't mean to…say what you said. But I l-love you." I almost curse at myself for stuttering. "I know that you might not really love me, but you're my world. My everything. I need you Axel. I need you." I whisper this, trying not to stutter or stumble over my words.

I realize after I finish talking that my fingers are digging into my palms, creating crescent moon shapes. I bite my bottom lip waiting for Axel to respond. I look up at him and I can feel the mask on my face breaking. I can tell that I look pathetic and clingy, which makes me panic slightly. I never lose my cool around anyone. It's usually really hard to read me, but now I'm an open book for anyone to read.

I watch as his eyes run over my face. He bites his lip and grabs my hand, threading our fingers together. "I love you too, Roxas." I look at him in shock and tighten my hold on his hand, telling myself that this is real. I smile slightly at him and lean my head on his shoulder, allowing myself to freak out internally.

I blush when he grabs my chin and makes me look at him. Our close proximity isn't what's embarrassing me, it's the way he's looking at me, like he's searching for something inside of me. I smile and kiss his cheek, resting my forehead against the side of his for a moment. He turns his head and kisses me. It's not like the kisses we usually share, which are lustful and sloppy. It's just a simple peck. We're both grinning and I can tell that this is different for both of us. The way we're looking at each other isn't with lust or passion. I know he loves me.

* * *

So I'm thinking of making a smutty chapter after this?

Thoughts!


End file.
